Anbu Mission : Trying to be Sneaky Doesnt Work Anymore
by xXDarkBloodMoonXx
Summary: Well, story is better than the summary... Tenten Becomes an Anbu before Neji, and she tries to keep it from him while they are on a mission together... although, he doesn't know its tenten, he thinks it's an Anbu, and talks to her about her later on and in the end he finds out it was her, they argue, they make up... rated T for language please review and I'll add more chapters
1. A mission with a Jonin?

_**Ummmmm, my friend requested this... soooo, here it is I guess...review please!**_

_***I don't own Naruto, or any characters! If I did, some crazy shizz would happen...**_

"Why do we have to go?"  
"Because you two are the most skilled ANBU."  
"What if they see our face?" I asked  
"Does it matter?"  
"Uh, 'does it matter?' of course it does!" Ino repeated in a mocking tone.  
"Just do as I say! I need you on this mission! No other team will do!"  
"Okay, Okay! Just calm down."Ino said as she raised her hands in mock surrender. "We'll go."  
"Good, you will leave first thing tommorrow morning. Meet at the front gate and leave immeadiatly. I already told them that you will be there at 6:00 AM. Dissmissed!" We really have to wake up that early? Man and I broke my last alarm clock too... I guess I have to go to bed early tonight... I sighed quietly but Ino seemed to hear as we were walking to my apartment.  
"Whats wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, just that I have no alarm clock and the fact that we have to go to sleep as soon as we can because we have to get up at 5:30 if we want to make it..." I replied making her frown but then her expression turned from mad to scared.  
"oh shit!"  
"What?" I asked.  
"There's only two tents and Tsunade said that we have to keep an eye on the guys. So that means you have to crash with Neji and I have to crash with wolf boy.I don't exactly know where the customer's gonna sleep... plus, there's only two sleeping for each tent." She explained with a frown.  
"Eh, I'll sleep outside... I prefer to look at the stars and be somewhere open than be stuck under cloth with an antisocial retard... No one's ever seen me with my hair down and I look so different it's scary so I'll just keep my hair down... But I'm not so sure cuz you never really look different no matter what you do..." I explained, trying to get out of having to sleep in the same sleeping bag as Neji. That thought alone made me blush slightly. damn blood...  
"And?"  
"And you have to be somewhat disguised..."  
"oh..."  
"exactly..."  
"don't worry, being a girl has it's pros, and one is make-up kay?"  
"uh, Okay?" I said slowly, unsure if what she said was true.  
"But, of course you'd never know since you spand ALL your time 'training' with NEJI..." she put air qoutes around training... Which just aggrevated me. And made me blush a bit more...  
"But we just- know what?"  
"what, chicken butt?"  
"No, think what you want but nothing's going on between us..."  
"But you wish there was don't you?"  
"no..." She looked at me with her, 'you gotta be fucking kidding me' face. I caved, what? I don't want her to look through my thoughts and find out 'other things' that might've happened between us..."maybe"  
"Exactly"  
We were sitting in my living room because she was going to sleep over since we had to leave at the same time... damn, this is gonna be a long ass night...  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
The Next Morning...  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
"Ino...Ino Wake Up!" I tried to wake her up by shaking her and yelling for her to wake up. but that didn't work either... Man, she's been hanging out with Shikamaru a bit too much for her to be sleeping like him... "WAKE UP!" I pushed her to the floor.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Waking your stupid ass up?" I guessed...  
"WHY?!"  
"Uh, cuz it's nine and we were supposed to be there at six?" I guessed again... She Ran into the bathroom before I finished my sentence.  
"You go ahead since you're dressed and ready!" She yelled over the shower.  
"But I didn't brush my teeth yet..." I complained. I heard the whoosh of wind and then the handle of the toothbrush being impaled into the wall behind me. I pulled it outta the wall and complained again, just to annoy her, "But what about the toothpaste?!"  
"Here! Go and brush your teeth in the kitchen or something...!" She yelled again as the toothpaste flew out of the bathroom like it had wings.  
"Thanks!" I answered over the noise... Now what's the fastest way to the gates...?


	2. Mission Start!

**Um, okay...So chapter two is up... sooooooo, please review!**

** I don't own Naruto... Masashi Kishimoto does... if I Owned it, Neji wouldn't have died and Nejiten would have been shipped a long ass time ago...**

I jumped from roof to roof thinking about what would happen if Neji found out it was actually me. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew it was me the first time he saw 'me' because he would probably recognize my chakra signature from the time we spend together everyday... I stopped when I saw them standing waiting for us... Kiba was complaining to himself about 'how damn late we were...' fucker... And Neji, well, he was leaning against a tree looking like he was asleep... "You're late." He stated... Okay, maybe he wasn't asleep...

"Yeah, Yeah. I Know, I know.. You don't have to rub it in, okay? My comrade'll be here soon. My alarm clock was broken so we overslept..."

"Yeah, well he better be here in a minute cuz we're already late enough..." Kiba butted in.

"Uh, just so you know, me and my comrade are female..."

Back with so-called comrade...

Ino was hopping around on one foot trying to get her boot on when...

"AAAAACCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" She sneezed and landed face first on the floor... "Awww, now I gotta deal with wolfboy and the customer with a damn headache..." she muttered as she slowly got up and packed a bottle of Tylenol, hoping it'll ease the pain her head was giving her...

Back with Tenten...

"Uh, so how about some introductions, for the time being?"I asked hoping to stall for a bit.

"But, in order to have proper introductions, we must first see each other face to face... Not face to mask..." Well, Neji does have a point there...

"Plus the fact that I wanna see if you're really a woman cuz you sure don't look like one with that mask on..."Kiba said. Okay, now that just pissed me off... I walked up to him, encircled my fist with chakra to make it hurt more, and punched him dead in his face.  
"Owwwwww! NOW I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
"nothing..." he wimpered.  
"That's what I thought..."

"Now if you really wanna see my face you gotta wait till later tonight kay?"

"Uhm, okay?"

Now, what the hell is taking Ino so long? I know she's a fasionista, but, it should-

"At least tell us your name, fake or not, because we certainly need something to call you by..." Neji said, interupting my thoughts...

"I can't do that..."

"I said 'fake or not.' All we need is an alias, understand?"

"Oh! In that case my name is Skye! Is that good enough for you?"

"Hn." I am so flippin' tired of the Hn's that come out from his mouth! Being teamed up with him for five or more years, that crap gets annoying! Just then, Ino showed up and saved me for beating his egoistical, Antisocial,mother fucking, stick up his ass, gay self... or at least trying to... "Hey, Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm Carrie and I'll be your assigned ANBU today!" Okay now she's sounding like a bitchy flight attendant...

"Huh, where's the customer?" Clueless as always...

"We have to go pick him up in Suna..." Kiba answered.

"Awww, but that's like, 3 days away..."Ino complained...

"We all know that! Can we get a move on already?!" Kiba yelled, eager to hurry and finish the mission.


	3. Dealing with it?

**yeah, soooooo this is chapter three, um I kinda need a name for the random customer dude... I can't just keep calling him customer can I? so, I'd appreciate it if you'd give me an Idea for his name! thanks, and I don't own Naruto! Only Misashi Kishimoto does!**

When I heard his enthusiasm, I jumped on a branch and advanced toward Suna through the trees while Ino was on the forest floor with Kiba and Akamaru. Neji apparantly was next to me in the trees looking completely focused on his footwork. fuckin' dumb ass... Focus on your footwork and not what's ahead of you and you'll end up jumpin headfirst into a wall... I could imagine it now, his pretty little face getting bruised and- "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Okay imagining just caused me pain, not a gateway to fun adventures... At least thats what I heard it does... My mask cracked too... Damnit!

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, sounding bored already.

"Yeah, just lost focus that's all..." I answered.

"Pathetic..." he murmured..."Don't let it happen again." stupid stick up his ass hyuga... "Uh, If I remember correctly, the ANBU are the ones in charge of this mission."

"Well, you remembered correctly. I just can't allow sidetracking unless absolutely needed. And in your case I should've left you..."

"Don't be such an ass! Shit, If you left me, I would find you and beat the living shit outta you!" I blushed slightly, without knowing what I said had a double meaning... sorta...

"As if you could..."

"Alright you know what! I'm not gonna argue with you! It's pointless to try and agree with your egoistical ass!" He smirked for some reason... And headed off into the trees once more. There was no more conversation until nightfall when Kiba spoke up...

"Alright, it's nightfall and I still don't believe you're a girl... And are you sure your comrade here's a girl too...?"

"Hey, hey. Yes she's a girl and I'm the only one who agreed to the mask-off thing..." And saying that, I took off my mask. I could tell Kiba was shocked... Hell, everyone could hear the GASP that came from him... Neji was surprised, slightly, even though he didn't show it, facially, his eyes did. Hey I said no one had seen me with my hair do- Wait, Neji has, once. He had come to see why I hadn't come to train. I was asleep, and I don't keep my hair up when i'm asleep and he came in through the window... And woke me up and saw me with my hair down, so I really think he knows now...

"Now do you believe I'm a girl?"

"Uh, yeah..." Pervert.

"I'm tired from the trip so i'm gonna go someplace quieter to sleep..." I explained. I knew there was a river around here so I was gonna find a tree and stare at the full moon till I fall asleep. They nodded and I started to make my way to the river to think or be bored or something... Only when I sat against a tree, had I noticed the footsteps that were following me. "I know who you are." Neji stated,

"Oh yeah? who am I then?" I said quietly.

"Tenten, I know it's you."

"I'm Tenten's sister."

"You wouldn't have the same chakra signature then."

"How do you know that?"

"I have the byakugan and Tenten is the only one who calls me 'An egoistical, mother fucker with a stick up his fucking dumb ass...' And if I recall you called me an ass, egoistical motherfucker,egoistical ass, and that I had a stick up my stupid hyuga ass." He repeated, sorta...

"I didn't say all of that." I defended.

"No, but you were thinking it..." He had a point there. "Plus, the fact that Tenten has no sisters, which points out that you are most likely Tenten..."

"I'm her long lost sister, dipshit... And further more she doesn't even know me, so how is she going to tell you... All she knows is that she's an orphan with no home and no one who loves her..." I said that last part quietly hoping that he wouldn't hear, but I was wrong, AGAIN.

"You do have people who love you..."

"But I'm not Tenten!"

"Drop the act."

"Who said I was acting?!"

"I can tell you're lying. The chakra in a person's body pulses faster and that's what yours is doing." He pointed out easily... Like I said, egoistical motherfucker...

"okay, okay, you caught me you persistant ass... I'm Tenten Happy?" I said as he came over and crouched down in fornt of me with a smirk. "Very..." He sat next to me...

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap. Does that bother you?" Actually, yes it kinda does...

"Uh...um, no?"

"Then quit complaining."

Early the Next Morning...

"WOOF! WOOF!" I slowly opened my eyes as did Neji and when I saw that my head was resting on his shoulder, I jumped away from him while he just looked at me like I was crazy. Which I was, but in a good way... I looked at Akamaru, "Do. Not. Tell. Kiba..." I slowly got up and looked at Neji, "You're not mad about me being ahead of you for once?"

"No I am not. It is good that you have improved greatly... I just require a favor."

"Depends..."

"I wish for you to fight me no holds barred."

"Okay. Uh, I think we should be getting back to them... Just don't tell Kiba who I am, kay?"

"Hn." I'm not gonna snap... I'm not gonna yell... Deep even breaths... I really don't know how long I can deal with this shit...


	4. The Customer and a sparring match?

**Still don't own Naruto or it's characters! please review! **

I started walking back into the forest where Kiba and Ino were to see what they were doing. She was snuggling deeper into his chest every time I nudged her foot.

"Hey, Neji! You got a bucket?"

he smirked, "There should be one in my bag in case we have to store water..." I grinned deviantly, "Thanks!" When I found it, I ran to the river and back. Then I dumped the water on them and

pulled an Anko stunt, "Get the fuck up you worthless maggots!"

"Who are you calling a WORTHLESS MAGGOT?! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP I WAS EXTREMELY COMFY AND-" She looked at Kiba who was awake, but still had his arms around her waist. "Yeah, Why'd ya-" But, he was cut short with a loud 'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!' and a bitch slap courtesies of Ino... Neji smirked and I was currently using him as support because I was laughing so hard I couldn't stand straight, or breathe right. She got up and started to pack up the tent after telling me very 'nicely' to shut the fuck up... When she finished, we jumped into the trees once again and headed toward our destination. We got there about a day later in the late afternoon, and it turns out that our customer was a sexist motherfucker who said that 'kunoichi were worthless because male ninja were stronger and had more mental capacity which allows them to react faster than kunoichi...' Bastard... That means nothing, I mean I could beat Neji's ass if I wanted to... maybe...

"Did you hear me?! "

"Uh, no and we just came to take you to Wave Country safely... But if you don't value your life we can easily leave you behind..." I said as all of us turned and started to walk away...

"Wait! I value my life, but I need the two women to prove themselves by fighting the MEN!" He just had to emphasize the men part didn't he... Just then Neji whispered into my ear making my spine shiver... "Now would be the best time to fight me head on... and for the record... I don't find you weak." I blushed a little bit after that.

"Why train?"

"Because we have not sparred in 3 days and must continue training."

"Why"

"We have not reached our limits yet."

"oh, why?"

"Because we have no limits now quit with all of the 'why's'..."

"Why?"

"because it's annoying..."

"Why?"

"Just drop your bag and get your weapons ready."

"alright...but don't let me win okay?"

"hn." with that we got into our stances and with a kunai in our hands we charged at each other. When our knives met I swung towards his head(blocked of course)and swiped the kunai towards his arm which left a bleeding cut... Point! tenten!...After that I aimed a kick towards his stomach. he blocked it and I jumped to the trees hoping to buy some time. But of course he activated his byakugan and found me... Damn! "Heavenly Scrolls!" Okay I didn't think that through because he used his 64 palm rotation and dodged all 70 weapons except one that left a cut in his shirt... when he released the rotation i placed two kunai on either side of me..."Rising Twin Dragons! prepare for the rain of steel!" And just like that a whole armada of weapons came at him and pinned him to the forest floor... I didn't aim them to strike him... Of course some did...but thats aside the point... the point is I won without exactly trying, but I don't think he actually tried either...

"Ha! who's useless now biatch?!" the customer looked at me scared as hell, "Not you..."

"That's what I thought! So can we go and finish your transportation as soon as possible cuz i don't feel that up to it y'know... and carrie finished her fight and won! so lets go..."

"No! I still believe you are unwor-" BAM! And his head connected with an iron pan, was lifted up and his whacker was looking at us with wolfish eyes, "Hey, all we gotta do is get him over there 'safely'... it never said we couldn't knock 'em out... right?" "Yup and him being knocked out means this mission will be over with 'afore we know it!" I said, happy to not hear his ugly sexist self talking...


	5. Spazzing and Awkward Moments

**Me: *cries* I still don't own Naruto! so please review!**

**random friend: SHUT THE FUDGE-CAKES UP! CALM THE HELL DOWN IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!**

**me: *sniffles* YES IT IS! *Evil Glare***

**Random friend : Okay, okay! *backs up***

_**HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE PEOPLE!**_

Kiba picked him up on his back and jumped from branch to branch and we followed him no later than a minute. The boys were in the trees and Ino and I were on the ground talking quietly enough so that the boys could not hear...

"Um, Neji knows it's me..."

"REALLY?! Didn't I flippin' tell you not to-"

"Uh, First off you didn't and if you haven't remembered he has the Byakugan and he can see people's chakra... Second, he knows my chakra signature, so of course he knew it was me... And Finally, SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR LOUD ASS MOUTH!"

"HOW 'BOUT THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! HOW ABOUT THAT HUH?!" Kiba yelled. WTF! He doesn't yell at Me. NO ONE YELLS AT ME!

"BOY, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU'RE YELLIN' AT... BUT, I SURE AS HELL KNOW YOU AIN'T YELLIN AT ME! NO ONE YELLS AT ME! GOT THAT?! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO GO ON A RAMPAGE, I ADVISE YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled back. motha fucka! no one yells at me! Only I do the yelling. He smirked, "Why the fuck you complainin'? Go on a rampage, then. I dare you." Big mistake dude.

"okay then... MOTHER FUCKER! THIS IS A FUCKING FREE COUNTRY AND THERE IS A SUCH LAW AS FREEDOM OF SPEECH! SO YOU CAN'T TELL MY ASS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU AREN'T MY DADDY ARE YOU! NO! SO, YOU BETTER TAKE TWO STEPS BACK, THINK, AND STAY QUIET! I FUCKING DARE YOU TO SAY SOMETHING THAT'LL GET ME EVEN MORE PISSED! YOU WON'T EVER SEE ANYTHING AGAIN! I'LL STAB YOU'RE FUCKING EYES OUT OF THEIR GODDAMN SOCKETS! TRY SOMETHING. WATCH."

"At least I don't like Neji!"

"What The Fuck! I don't like him! He's just an asshole with stcks up his ass okay!" I threw two kunai towards his eyes and i was pissed because neji caught them before it hit Kiba.  
"T- Skye. That would just make us lose another ally and our tracker. Do you want that to happen."

"Now, yes. later maybe. I'm gonna regret it so pleasse keep his stupid ass away from me..."

"Hn." he jumped off the branch and onto the forest floor next to me and looked towards Ino as if telling her to go to the trees with Kiba... She nodded, looked at me and mouthed the words, 'I want details.' I blushed slightly and shot her a small glare that she knew I didn't actually mean. She stuck her tounge out at me, "Meanie!"

"Hoe!"

"Bitch!"

"Thanks slut!"

"Screw you!"

"No thanks! Kiba can fill in for me, I'm not a lesbian!" She blushed after I said that, "What?! I don't like him! Who likes him?! Cuz I Sure don't!" Oh, and that's not suspicious at all...

"Hey, Neji! Is there like a pressure point that keeps them from talking?"

"I do not care. If they agitate you so much then you should tell them or ignore them... Use your empty head for once." Neji stated in a clear voice... I swear he is so fucking arrogant sometimes... Kiba just stayed quiet like a scared puppy. Just looking at his face made me bust out laughing. I laughed so hard I missed a branch and started to fall to my death, laughing... I felt strong arms catch me in midair... It couldn't be Kiba... He's still carrying the KOed customer... And I was laughing too hard to process the fact that Neji was the one who'd been carrying me at this moment... What he whispered in my ear was what stopped my laughing and shocked me, "Don't pull another stunt like that again. I can't afford to lose you..." It shocked me at first because I thought he liked me... But then I realized that that wasn't possible... It would never be possible... So I just assumed that he said that because the mission meant a lot... I just kinda wish that he saw me as something more than a team mate... But, that wish is impossible... as in, it won't happen, no matter how many times I wish for it to happen... "Tenten..."

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now." I blushed slightly... I hadn't let go of his neck when he set me down...awwwwwkwaaaaaaarrrrrdddd! "Well, we'll meet you at the Hotel a couple miles from here..." Kiba said, "This guy's getting pretty heavy..."

"Okay..."

"See ya then!" He said, as he disappeared into the thick growth of trees. Ino waved a quick good-bye and disappeared after him. And then there were two...

"Well, I guess we've been abandoned..." I said with a slight pout.

Well, Neji here isn't speaking... And neither am I... "We really should continue moving." Neji stated.

"Eh, I guess you're right..."


	6. The first night at the Inn

**whooooooo! well, here's Chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews and the follows! I still don't own Naruto... Someday I will! just not Today! just kidding! enjoy:**

And so we headed in the direction Kiba and Ino went. It was quiet. Too quiet... Why is it so quiet you ask? Because the only reason I'm not talking is because he'll ignore me and/or insult me... But, the silence was eating away at me...

"So, uh, Neji..."

"Quit trying to strike up a conversation and focus on the mission." See! Thats offensive to me... I think...

"But..."

"'But'... Nothing. We will speak when we reach the Inn. We do have to share a room am I correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Then We will have plenty of time to speak then. So just stay silent until we reach the Inn." Fucking bastard! We reached the hotel and was greatful that they had a hotspring but not when i figured out that it was a co-ed hot spring... Then happy when it was probably perfect to help my aches... then not so much when i remembered it was co-ed. See, now I was seriously debating on taking a hot bath or using the spring... After a lot of thought (5 minutes) I decided to use the spring when it's darker outside. But, of course, the person I had been secretly trying to avoid appeared... Thank god we have towels! Even with the towel, i found myself gawking at his very sculpted abs, biceps and forearms... i could only imagine whats down, "Tenten? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Aside the fact that I was Blushing, staring and probably drooling, I was totally fine... I think... He got closer and placed a pale hand on my forehead. "Well, you don't seem feverish." He wasn't even looking at me and how the fuck is he going to know if I have a fever if all this smoke is blowing around! "Umm... I'm fine..."

"Hn."

"so, uh now can we have a conversation?"

"Hn."

"Ummm..." Silence... just the opposite of what I wanted... It was silent for fifteen minutes until he left the spring and headed to our room... 5 minutes later, I did the same... I jumped straight on the bed, but realized that I wanted to ask neji a question... Speaking of Neji, where the hell is he anyways? "Neeeeejiiii! You theere?!"

"What."

"I gots a question!"

"About what exactly?

"Come here for a minute and maybe I'll tell you..."

"No, You wish to ask me something, so you come over here."

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeejjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

"you won't shut up until I go over there correct?"

"Yup!"

He sighed, but nonetheless, he walked towards me and sat next to me on the bed but didn't look at me.

"Uh, it's about what Kiba said..."

"What about it?"

"Is there really a pressure point to make someone shut up?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?" now I was freaking out.

"Close your eyes."

"why?"

"Just do it"

I closed my eyes, grumbled slightly and soon after I felt a soft pressure on my lips. He was kissing me! WTF man! If he hit a pressure point it would've hurt! He pulled away before I could react, I probably seemed like a dead fish...

"Well, that's one way to shut you up."

"Hey! So not fair!"

He just smirked and walked away. "I'll get you for that!" I said... this bed was soooo comfortable... I could just fall asleep in an instant... and so , I did...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Tenten's Normal Day?

**well, here's chapter seven! sorry for the major delay! I had writer's block for a while, but I did my best to work through it!please review! the next chapter, hope fully will be posted sooner than this one was... I don't own naruto or any characters!**

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up very akwardly... I think... Neji was on the hotel bed next to me, my head was in the crook of his neck, and his arms were around me... and did I mention akward? I think I did... Well, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts... I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest, taking in the scent of lavender and faint colongne. I couldn't help but think that this was the way it should be... Me in his arms. But that was never gonna happen ... I bet kissing me last night was to feed his damn ego. Freaking asshole but that(for some reason...)doesn't stop me from loving him. Wait! What the hell is wrong with me?! I sound all freaking clich`e! But I kinda wish this moment would last forever. I justst wish it could be like this everyday... Waking up to his pearl white eyes and baritone voice... My heart chose neji and that will never change. I love him for who he is (unlike his many fangirls) and not his looks... And if I'm not right by his side, I don't feel like me anymore... I don't know what'd happen if-

"Good morning..." His voice interrupted my thoughts and made me blush... Because he was my main thought and somehow he knew I was awake...Then I realized that I was using him as a pillow and qiuckly slid (more like jumped) away from him... but his eyes seemed to show the slightest bit of sadness... but I was probably still tired... I decided to just forget about it and figure it out later. But, I wasn't too sure that I wanted to... I mean, He's probably just gonna tell me to drop it, or ignore me... so why try? "Ummm, I CALL SHOWER!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could in the bathroom and slamed the door. He's probably staring at the door right now like wtf... speaking of wtf, wtf is wrong with me yelling something random like that. I sighed, god I'm Such an idiot... Well, I might as well take a shower... So, i stripped and hoped that the water would help me forget what the chiz happened a few moments ago... It did... Until i noticed that i had left my clothes bag outside and grabbed my weapons bag instead...so I quickly dried and wrapped the towel around me... how I happened to grab the wrong bag, i do not know...But I did know that Neji was outside...fuuuuuuuucccck! Well, I DO have my weapons bag here... lets see what i packed? um katana, shuriken, giant skuriken, kunai, a mace, ninja sword, nunchucks, paper bombs, my cracked up mask, and AHA! smoke bombs! this better effing work! It has to! I cracked open the door and threw the bomb out there...I ran out in a feeble attempt to grab my bag and get back to the bathroom...however, I bumped into something... more like someone, cuz when I looked up, Neji was looking down on me... GLOBDAMNIT! I WAS HOPING TO AVOID THIS! looking now, I bet he has a pretty good view... my face instantly turned six shades of red "Ummmm... I'm... gonna go now..." I said and I grabbed my bag and ran back... but when I looked inside the bag, I noticed i grabbed Neji's bag... "WHY GLOB?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!"

"Um Tenten? is everything alright?" NO THE FUCK IT ISN'T!

"yeah, everything's fine!" Yeah, thats right! Tenten lied!

"Ok" and he bought it! SCORE! hahahaha! wait, so what about this? damn I guess Ima go full tomboy here! ahahahaha now lets see, GASP! he ahahahahahahahahahaha! I held onto the counter for support... he.. gasp ...has... gasp... PANDA BOXERS! a darkish blue pair of boxers with panda heads all over it!I managed to grab a set of my underwear but come on they're pandas! so i wore both! hey, I gotta go out there with something else right?! what else? Black skinny jeans? yeah. a black tank? yeah, a grey dress shirt? yeah!out fit complete! shizz my hair's still wet... i'll just leave it down, I mean we are gonna be here for a while...

I stepped out side and to my surprise, he wasn't there... thank god!then again, I did smell food... WE HAVE A KITCHEN?! I ran in there... and slid on the floor, fell on my ass and slammed into the wall... Damn, could this be any worse?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Oh, but they can! XXDD tune into the next chappie to see how worse it gets!**


	8. Neji getting blackmailed? I think not!

**okay, sorry for the delay guys, I had writers block, and I've have learn more Japanese than last year before school starts up again, and I've been working part time at a dango shop! (not that you guys care) But anyways, It might be a while until the next chapter is out, and I will try and make the next chapter longer okay? Okay, so Neji is Kinda OOC, okay maybe more, XD but yeah, like I said, writer's bl-**

**Naruto- Shut up and get on with it!**

**Me- your not even in this story!**

**Naruto- so what?**

**Me- Review please!**

**Naruto- all rights to Masashi Kishimoto!**

It wasn't my fault I fell on my ass! I was starving okay? okay maybe it is my fault... well, I walked into the kitchen and Neji looked at me, looked away, then looked again. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CLOTHES?"

"I grabbed the wrong bag okay? Nice pandas by the way!" i winked and stuck my tounge out at him. he just blushed really faintly and tried to deny it... I sighed... classic neji... "Yeah? Then what are these?" i then showed him a part of the pandas on the brim. he blushed again and now it was noticable... "I think i'll wear this today..." how fun it is to mess with him... seriously? Panda boxers? He's not getting them back, but still... I would've figured they'd be ice cube boxers... And damn was I wrong!

"Le GASP! Neji?" I asked him while he poured coffee into his cup

"Hn." He replied now drinking said coffee... perfect!

"Are ...are you a furry?!" He spat out the coffee he had been drinking and started choking. I started laughing my ass off as he tried to catch his breath after my sudden question. I mean, to see the oh so perfect and prideful Neji Effin Hyuga choke on coffee over a question? PRICELESS! he finally regained his composure and managed to ask, "what in hells name would make you think that?!"

"...the boxers... but i am willing to over look this whole thing on one condition!" i replied pointing at him dramatically!

He sighed. "what is it?"

"I get to keep them!"

"hn."

"Ok! then I'll tell Naruto abo-... wait what? really?"

"yes" damn that went smoother than i thought it would...

"shouldn't we rendivous with the other two?"

"That can wait. plus it is nice just having time to ourselves like this." I blushed... he's not normally like this... normally we're only together when we're sparring, on missions, or getting away from the Spandex Duo...sure, we've had our moments alone, talking, but not like this... this is wierd...um, what should i say, what should i say? "so whats for breakfast?" I mentally slapped myself... i sound desperate for food... I am, but i dont want him knowing that!

"hn. rice with egg sauce, and chicken..." he replied as he set a bowl in front of me with chopsticks, and then sat down with his food. It smells good... Huh, never thought of him as the cooking type... wrong again... "Itadakimatsu" I took my chopsticks and began to eat.. he didn't say anything and just ate... "This is really good!"

"glad you like it", he replied, about as full of emotion as a zombie... a robot zombie... I frowned, holding the chopsticks halfway to my mouth. he looked at me, "something wrong?" he inquired. My eyes widened... shit i have no idea what to say, so i stuffed my face with food as an excuse... He just looked at me and kept eating... globglobbit! not again!


End file.
